An Adventure In Friendship
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: What happens when two members of Law enforcement with similar childhoods meet after a long time? The answer is a friendship they can rely on during the good and the bad times. Sara and Reid friendship. Will have GSR in it. Rated T due to my paranoia. Hope you enjoy it.


**Authors note: So after who knows how long away from here I'm back! This is my first CSI fan fiction but I thought about Spencer and how much he has in common with Sara from CSI. So this is the story of their friendship though major events that happen to them. I'm only going up to season six of criminal minds and season thirteen of CSI as I haven't seen past these points. And I've not seen every episode so please don't hate me if I get little details wrong. I am also aware Sara wasn't in Vegas during her childhood but it's fan fiction I can bend the rules a little :P Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from these two shows although I wish I did!**

Spencer Reid felt nervous about this visit. He'd been stood outside the Bennington Sanitarium in Vegas for the last five minutes willing himself to go in. Truth be told after everything that had happened this year he really had to see him mother. Writing letters everyday wasn't the same as a visit. But he'd finally got the time off of work to come and see her. Trouble was he was now having second thoughts about the visit. He knew his mum Diana was getting worse. The staff there confirmed it to him in letters. But Spencer knew why he was nervous. He knew schizophrenia could be hereditary and there was a chance that he himself could suffer with the mental illness later in life. He could be a ticking time bomb for all he knew. And that was the reason he didn't want to go in. Not for fear of what his mother might be like, but fear of seeing what he may become.

"Spencer, Spencer Reid!" A voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. He looked around to spot a brunette he recognised. She was tall for her size and her hair was particularly frizzy today, there was a slight gap in her front teeth but as far as Spencer could see she looked just like the kid she was in high school only a bit older much like himself.

"Sara, Sara Sidle." Reid went over to the girl and gave her a huge hug before letting her go. Sara was perhaps the only friend he had in high school. She, like him, was a science nerd. The two had spent many a lunch time in the science labs hiding from bullies and creating 'experiments' in Sara's case and 'physics magic' in Reid's case. Needless to say the two occasionally got into trouble with lab technicians. But the two were always welcome in the labs. Sara never judge Reid for being too young to be at high school, while he never judged her for being in foster care. But perhaps the most important thing they had in common was both their mothers suffered with schizophrenia. From what he could tell Laura Sidle was committed for schizophrenia after she murdered her husband (the reason why Sara ended up in care in the first place.) She, like Diana, now spent her days in the Bennington Sanitarium. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco." Reid asked remembering the quick conversations over Facebook he had with Sara between cases.

"I moved out to Vegas after a call from an old friend." She admitted. "Listen do you want to get a cup of coffee before we go in?" she asked Reid. She laughed when Reid's eyes glistened at the prospect of coffee. He was such a coffee gremlin.

"I'd love a coffee." And that was how the two found themselves in a diner discussing their lives.

"So, how's BAU life treating you?" Sara asked.

"Fine. No complaints. The traveling's a bit tiring though. And it means I don't get to see my mum as often as I'd like to," Spencer admitted.

"Hey I live in the same city as my mum and I still don't see her as often as I should. That's what happens when you work graveyard shifts and a job where you travel the country." She sympathised. There was a moment of silence when the coffee's came and the two began to drink them. "So what's been happening at work then?" Sara asked.

"I got to fire a gun when I was taken hostage with my boss Hotch."

"Wait hold up. You're telling me you finally after how many years, two at least, you passed your handgun test. Congrad."

"I didn't. Hotch let me keep the gun. I shot the guy in the head."

"It was kill or be killed I guess Spencer."

"I was aiming for his leg Sara." She laughed nervously.

"Never try and shoot the captor if I'm being held hostage Spence." Sara asked. The two carried on talking about Reid's year in the BAU and the holiday he was currently taking. Then the conversation shifter towards Sara.

"So tell me about this new job of yours." Reid said.

"Oh I'm working in the crime lab in Vegas. I'm a CSI now." She replied rather proudly. But Reid with his profile training could see the slight dejection in her shoulders.

"There's a problem in the lab isn't there." Reid stated.

"How did you." She knew the answer. "Spence you're not profiling me know are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Spencer tried not very hard to play dumb which Sara saw right through. Deciding if she was going to tell anyone it might as well be Reid. He was unlikely to blab.

"Things are going well. I love my job. It's just the staff. Sometimes they can be a little, mean shall we say."

"Like who." Spencer asked.

"Well my superior Catherin once said when I asked about chipping in for presents for her daughter and I quote 'when spirit moves you Sara. So in your case I guess never.'" Spencer mouth fell open.

"You're kidding me." He gawped.

"I'm not. And then there's Grissom."

"Isn't that the guy who took your courses when you were at the coroner's lab. You had the biggest crush."

"Keep talking Spencer and I'll find a way to access your e mails and send a few photos of your awkward teenage emo phase to your boss, Hotchner isn't it." Sara grinned.

"You wouldn't dare Sidle."

"Try me Reid." The two stared at each other before descending into fits of giggles.

"To be fair Sara I wouldn't put up with that crap if I were you. You're better than that." Reid pointed out. "Maybe give it another few months. If it's no better go somewhere else. You know the FBI will always be happy to have you."

"Thanks for the advice Spence." Sarah slid off her chair to give him a hug. They carried on chatting, getting several top ups on their coffee cups. And then the two walked back to the Sanitarium as old friends once again. The two exchanged numbers and gave each other a reassuring hug before both went in to see their respective mothers.

**Authors Note: Good. Bad. In between? Let me know. Reviews are appreciated and I'll see you next time. Bouncing off the walls again out.**


End file.
